Tuesday
by Plasmolysed Cell Membrane
Summary: Faramir has always been one to follow rules and he bumps into a girl one day and they quickly become friends, however, it seems to be putting his relationship with his father in further Jeopardy. A story about honor and friendship.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The Lord of the rings does not belong to me.  
  
Tuesday  
  
chapter 1  
  
____________________________________  
  
Daylight seemed to run out slowly on the good people of Gondor but nevertheless, evening came all the same and guard shifts of the white city changed while everyone else got ready for bed. Everybody that is, except for one young woman who sat outside her family's middle class home and watched the stars twinkle in the sky. Just like any other young lady her age, she loved the stars and pondered deeply over their beauty but unlike them, she did not just want to touch them, she wanted them to crash down into Middle-earth and squash her in the process. She was indeed an odd girl but she was lovely for someone so strange.  
  
  
  
It was her father's guard shift that night. He was one of those serving in the Gondorian army. He was not of any high ranks because he was not all that bright or strong but he was a good and honest man and most who knew him liked him the way he was and his daughter was especially fond of him. She stood up and linked her arm with her old man's.   
  
  
  
"My daughter, why do you wait up for me?" He asked, patting her hand gently. She escorted him past a few homes and then he stopped walking and turned to face her. The night was cold and the breeze was far from refreshing, causing her hair to fly all over the place. He pushed a few wayward strands away from her eyes and laughed sadly, almost as if he did not want anybody to hear him.  
  
  
  
"How fast you have grown, I wish I could keep you longer but soon you will have to find a husband. Then you will leave your mother and I." The girl shook her head at her father's words as if they were incorrect and answered without thinking.  
  
  
  
"If it is a wedding that will part us, I shall not marry. I will stay with you always."   
  
  
  
"Your father is old," he said, a bit worried that his daughter was serious. And from the way she grabbed his shoulders, he was quite sure she was but he was not certain if he should be glad that she cared about him or if he should be angry that she would disobey him.  
  
"Did you not hear me, Father? I said always." She repeated, saying it louder this time as if her father had fallen short of his hearing abilities.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I heard you and I respect your decision, an honorable one yes, but I beg you, reconsider! For your sake." He said softly and then he sighed when she shook her head again. What a stubborn girl he had!   
  
  
  
"For my sake then..."  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Lord Faramir walked down one of the paths of Gondor, his eyes fixed upon the ground even though he was not actually paying attention to it. He was thinking about what his father had said, about him not being as good as his brother. He did not even imply it, he said it out loud! The captain of Gondor was hurt and his emotions were portrayed very well on his face and in his actions because the next thing he knew, he had bumped into a girl, not something he would do in his normal self.  
  
  
  
"I am so sorry. Please forgive me... I.. I wasn't looking." Faramir stammered as he helped the girl up. The girl smiled and her eyes sparkled, like mineral water. (A/N: Honestly! I don't know where that came from!) She had sunshine golden hair that ran in curls down her back. She also wore an ordinary clean blue cotton dress with a sweetheart neckline and was fair, just like most maidens but had a few freckles on her face, making her seem younger than she actually was.  
  
  
  
"It is really not a problem. Tis not everyday I get run over by a handsome captain of Gondor." She said with a chuckle. It took Faramir while to finally realize what she had just said and that she had just complimented him in a way. He felt slightly better and returned her smile. No woman had ever said he was handsome without giving him the impression that they were flirting with him save his mother and now, this girl.  
  
  
  
"Thank you." Faramir answered and bowed. "My name is Faramir. You are..."  
  
  
  
"I am fine, thanks." The girl curtsied and heard him laugh. When she looked up, she saw much amusement on his face.  
  
"No, I meant your name, my lady." For a moment, the girl's eyes met with the Gondorian flag that flew high above everything else and then she answered. "Glory."  
  
"What is your real name?" Faramir asked. "Surely you do not take such a long time to remember what your name is. I saw you looking at the flag."  
  
"It could be that I do not trust you with my name." The girl said with a laugh. "But you are clever. It is not my real name." She ran her fingers through her hair and turned to leave. But he asked again. "What is your real name?"  
  
She looked back over her shoulder and grinned. "I'll never tell."  
  
"Well then, I shall call you Lady Glory." He said calmly and did not press the matter even though he much desired to know her name.  
  
"Do not call me a Lady. It does not suit one of no great lineage such as I." She answered. "And do not call me Glory either. I am not worthy."  
  
"That judgement has yet to be made." Faramir said with a smile. He hated it when people thought little of themselves, especially when they were not actually so bad. He, on the other hand, was always put down by his father and will never be able to be as good as his brother in his eyes. There was always a standard for him to meet and he envied everyone else who did not have anything to hold them down but still did not try to make the best of their situation and do great things. "Then I will call you Tuesday, since we met on a Tuesday. We will be good friends, I can tell."  
  
"How can you tell? Anyway, you are much too good to be my friend. You are a captain." Tuesday said, in a mocking tone.  
  
"Then tell me what do friends who are not captains do and I will do it." Faramir said, folding his arms across his chest. Tuesday thought for a moment and then she replied, "Well, friends have meals together I suppose. You can come to my home for dinner tonight at seven O'clock. But I must warn you that it isn't very fancy."  
  
Faramir nodded. He did not really mind what he was going to have for dinner. He was worried he might be late, he always tried to do extra work so that his father would be pleased with him. It never truly worked but he kept trying anyway. Tuesday showed him how to get to her home and then they bid farewell.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Plasmolysed Cell membrane: Yes I know I havent completed all my other fics but give it time and i will, don't worry! Besides, I said I would complete worlds apart and I did! Don't you take my word for it? Haha. Anyways, please review, it will be apreciated! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Lord of the rings does not belong to me.  
  
Tuesday  
  
Chapter 2  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Faramir quickly kicked off his army boots and attempted to pull on his normal boots while hopping in one foot out of his bedroom. He was going to be late and he had not even changed into proper civilian clothes. He had already taken off his Gondorian army vest but was still wearing the inside of his uniform which was just a white shirt. He decided that that will just have to do and he will just apologize again for not having taken a bath yet because he was afraid of being later any than he already was.  
  
He picked up speed as he ran down the staircase and ran into Helena, a maid in his household. She used to be his mother's maid before she died but his mother made her promise to look after Faramir. She did just that and he adored her. He would always sneak into the kitchen when he was younger and Helena would always have a treat for him there. Other days when he was lonely, he would come by the maids' room and ask her what she was doing and she would say she was writing a letter to her family, he would then ask if he could visit her family with her when she goes back home and she would tell him that she could not go home and when he asked her why, she would not say. But she would tell him that she wrote 'Faramir says hello' in her letters and Faramir would be delighted.   
  
However, as many winters and summers passed and Faramir had grown a lot bigger, she told him not to visit her in the maids' room anymore and he could not understand why, until he became a man. Still, they were as close as mother and son and his affection for her never faltered as he became an adult.   
  
"Whoa, slow down, small boy! Where do you think you are going?" Helena asked grabbing hold onto his arm as if he was still a little boy who was trying to run away from a scolding. She still called him small boy even though he was far from that but he did not mind, in fact, he hardly even noticed it. Although, she called him Lord Faramir in front of his father.  
  
"Dinner appointment. I'm already late!" Faramir said quickly.  
  
"Dinner appointment? Did you forget that you were supposed to have dinner with your father and brother tonight?" She asked, her eyebrows raised. She had expected him to remember because he would never forget anything that had to do with his father. This was an interesting start, she thought.   
  
"Oh no! I completely forgot!" Exclaimed Faramir as his slapped his hand on his forehead.   
  
"Who will you be having dinner with?" She asked.   
  
"A friend. I met her this morning." Faramir answered hoping Helena did not hear him say 'her'. But knowing her, she would have noticed. She wanted him to get a suitor and have lots of babies because Helena loved children and the sound of innocent laughter had not been heard in the house of stewards for a very long time.  
  
"Oh, a girl!" Helena laughed and grinned. "Alright, I shall tell your father you are not well and will be having dinner in your room." Faramir was extremely pleased to hear this and he gave her a quick peck on her cheek. "Thank you so much!" He said and he ran out the house without looking back once.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
"I'm telling you Mama, my friend isn't going to turn up!" Tuesday said with disappointment as she laid a bowl of fruits on the dining table.  
  
"Nonsense, of course she is. You're a lovely girl, who wouldn't want to be your friend?" Her mother said with a smile as she lifted her daughter's head up an gave her a smile. "Yes, you are a lovely girl."  
  
"Its not a 'she' Mama." Tuesday replied, plopping herself on a chair and resting her chin on the table.   
  
"He? How... interesting." Her mother said as she stroked her daughter's hair to Tuesday's annoyance. She did not like the way her mother was always trying to set her up with any man she that came along the way. She decided that she would have to protect Faramir from the 'evil' clutches of her mother this time.  
  
"Mamaa..." Tuesday whined as she pushed her mother's hand away and just as she did so, there came a knock on the door. Both women rushed to the entrance of the house but Tuesday managed to get there first and she swung the door open. There he was, Faramir, looking as handsome as ever.  
  
"Hello Faramir!" Tuesday greeted him loudly and with a grin. "You're late!" She continued as her eyes scanned him from head to toe. "And you smell too." She added, wrinkling her nose to produce a more disgusted effect to her comment.  
  
"Thank you for sharing that with me." Faramir said with a laugh. He then handed her a bunch of flowers.  
  
"Oh why, thank you. Where did you get these from? They are fresh." Tuesday asked, giving the flowers a sniff. She grabbed an empty vase from the shelf and placed them in it. Her mother shook her head and took the vase from her daughter. "Water darling. Water."  
  
"Well, I got them from my father's garden, that's why they're still fresh." Faramir told her.  
  
"Your father has a garden?" Tuesday asked, raising an eyebrow. She did not think the Steward of Gondor was really interested in plants.  
  
"Yes, but he doesn't know about it, he is too busy to notice minor things like these. The gardener will have my head in the morning when he finds that his roses are no longer there." He chuckled but a sad feeling came over him as he thought of all the other minor things his father cared not for, like him, the Steward's very own son.   
  
Tuesday did a little dance around Faramir and then she gave him a gentle push towards the dining table. She was about to pull out the chair for him when he placed his hand on hers to stop her.  
  
  
  
"No, let me." He said. He lifted her hand away from the chair and then escorted her to another chair where he let go of her hand and pulled the piece of furniture from beneath the table. He then walked over to Tuesday's mother and did the same for her. She gave him a big smile and thanked him. It had been such a long time since anyone had done that for her. Her husband never did so because it seemed too formal for their simple family.  
  
"I am sorry, we haven't properly introduced. I am Faramir, son of Denethor. It is a pleasure meeting you." Faramir said as he took a small bow before taking his own seat.  
  
"No, it is us who should apologise, my daughter is so impolite sometimes. I am Asenath, daughter of Clycelan." Tuesday's mother answered and this made Tuesday frown.   
  
"Faramir is my friend, Mama. Who talks to friends the way you do? Friends do not talk like they have met for the first time!" The young woman exclaimed, making a face. She picked up the plate of mashed potatoes and dug a big ball of it, plopping it down messily on her plate. She licked the part of her finger where a drop of potato had fallen on only to the dismay of her mother. But the older woman said nothing, only sighed and gave in to her daughter's ways.  
  
Faramir was not offended though, in fact, he was very amused. He had not met anyone like her and somehow, he wished he could be that free around his father the way she was around her mother. There were always these rules, rules and rules in his home and there were a million ways you could offend someone. But he was glad he had chosen to dine in her home that night, he did not like it when people felt constrain around his presence. It does not really allow much of a decent conversation.  
  
"So, how old are you Faramir?" Tuesday asked, popping a cherry tomato into her mouth.   
  
"That would really depend. How old are you?" Faramir replied with a smile.  
  
"25." Tuesday answered. Her mother stared at her as if she was crazy but remained silent. She was quite interested to know how Faramir would react.  
  
"Really, me too." The young man said with a laugh. Tuesday looked unsure but she continued.  
  
"I'm actually 22."  
  
"So am I." Faramir said.  
  
"19." Tuesday finally confessed.  
  
"31." Faramir said and this time he was telling the truth as well. He was 31 but he always felt like he was still a child sometimes, and the world was just ready to eat him up.  
  
The night went on with much conversation and laughter as Tuesday shared many jokes. Faramir had been waiting for her mother to say her name by accident but he never heard it. Unknowingly, he actually had, only he did not think it was her name, for it was too unusual for a girl to be call such. Tuesday did not say anything in response to her mother spilling the beans so he thought nothing of it. But he had to admit, he had a lot of fun that night. Although, the fun would soon be shortlived for him.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
End of chapter 2  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Plasmolysed Cell membrane: Eh, okay. Just to warn you guys, Faramir is going to get into heaps of trouble in the next few chapters okay. So... get ready! haha but he'll have a lot of fun too, don't worry! Thanks for the reviews! =) 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The Lord of the rings does not belong to me.  
  
Tuesday  
  
Chapter 3  
  
__________________________________________  
  
"Where were you last night?" Boromir asked his brother as he entered Faramir's room. Faramir looked up at his brother from the book he was reading.  
  
"Here... in my room. Didn't Helena inform you? I was unwell." The younger brother said as he closed his book and placed it on the table next to him. He enjoyed having a good read in the early morning before anyone important had woken up. Boromir knew this and he came in when his father was still alseep.  
  
Faramir's room was filled with books. Shelves and shelves of books that went up to the ceiling. Even though his room wasn't particularly very big but the amount of books towering above everything else seemed to increase the atmosphere of the place. Boromir shuddered at the amount of words surrounding him. He was never one to read unless he had to.  
  
"Oh really? What was it?" Boromir asked as his folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"The flu." Faramir said quickly. He had rehearsed it in his mind so many times before he went to bed the night before for he knew that someone was bound to ask him that. However, he still made one mistake.  
  
"How queer. The maid said you were feverish." Boromir said with a smirk as if he knew that his brother had not told the maid what to say.  
  
"I am sorry. I lied. I snuck out last night and had dinner with a friend." Faramir sighed, giving in to his brother. It was so hard for him to lie because he hardly ever did and although he was smart enough to cover a few of his tracks, he was not perfect.  
  
"Yes, that you did do. Not only that but you left me with Father who went on and on about how weak you are that you would get sick from doing nothing. Do you even realize how much torture that was?" Boromir half laughed at, half scolded his brother. Only Boromir was able to make Faramir feel good about lying.   
  
The older brother placed his hand on Faramir's shoulder and his expression turned to one that was slightly in pain. Faramir looked so much like their mother that it made Boromir feel sad sometimes when he met with his younger brother's eyes.   
  
  
  
"Tell me, Boromir. What do you see when you look into my eyes?"  
  
Boromir thought for a moment and then he answered in a serious tone and unmockingly.  
  
"The heart of a woman. Our mother's heart and her gentleness. You were not born a warrior, little brother. You are too compassionate, you cannot go on like this." Boromir said. He released his grip on Faramir and straightened his posture. Faramir got up too and he tried to seem as big as his brother was but even though he stood tall, his older brother would always look smarter and more powerful than he did.  
  
"I promise you, I will not fail. If it is my gentle nature that is holding me back, then I assure you it will be rid of." Faramir said. Boromir was not so sure his brother could do such a feat and furthermore, he did not want his brother to change. There were really very few men he could turn to when he needed to have a real heart to heart and with Faramir deciding to change his character, there would be one less.  
  
"Well then, little brother. I am not the one who has to hear what you just said." Boromir said as he turned to go. He took one last look at his younger brother over his shoulder and shook his head. Do not ever change Faramir, Boromir prayed silently to himself.   
  
Faramir sighed as he slumped back down into his chair. He stared as the book on the table and fingered the cover, his index finger subconsciously going round and round in circles. The last person he wanted to see that day was his old man and that was the first person he had to report to first thing in the morning. He needed to get away. Very far away.   
  
And as he turned his attention to look out the window and at the villagers of Gondor, bustling about with their daily lives, he knew just who could help him.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
"Its a lovely day, don't you think so Tuesday?" Faramir greeted his new friend. Tuesday was standing on a stool while dusting the shelf in a toy shop. Her hair had a scarf tied around it to keep it from falling into her face and she had an old, dirty apron tied around her waist. Obviously she had been doing some kind of craft work around the toy shop.  
  
  
  
"Lovely? You must be joking, it must be the warmest of all summer days." The girl answered without looking back. "I told mother not to tell you where I was and somehow I knew she would still tell you anyway."  
  
"How would you know I would even look for you in the first place?" Faramir asked, wondering how she could make a prediction like that. Tuesday shrugged and got down from the stool. She untied the scarf, letting her hair fall back into place while also using the scarf to wipe her sweaty forehead.  
  
"With all due respect, Faramir, you're really boring. A nice person but honestly very boring, not to mention, you're too polite. And I knew you would come back because every boring person needs a fun person." She said as she untied her apron as well, tossing it untidily on the counter.  
  
"And you're saying that you are a fun person?" Faramir asked, raising an eyebrow. No one had ever told him he was a boring person, but then again, everyone he knew was either too polite or too boring to tell him that.  
  
"Yes, of course I am. You should have seen your own face during dinner last night. You were laughing so hard and I do believe snorting as well. Like a pig. Smelly too." Tuesday informed and then she abruptly grabbed him by his hand and pulled him along with her out of the shop.  
  
"Wait, wait! Where are we going?" Faramir asked. He tried to pull away at first but her hands were really sticky from all the workshop glue that it stuck to his arm hair. It hurt quite a bit when he struggled so he decided that he would let her pull him along and if she got too far, he would try to in vain to break free.  
  
"We are going to take you to have fun." She said in an annoyed tone, as if it was the most blatant thing in the world. "And cool off at the same time."  
  
"But don't you have work to do?" He asked. The girl had just left the shop in the middle of a working day that it surprised him. But when he thought about it, Tuesday had surprised him a lot of times ever since the day he met her.   
  
"I'd have to ask you the same thing, wouldn't I?" Tuesday laughed as she picked up speed and began to run into the never ending horizon, beyond the borders of the great White city, with Faramir tagging along unwillingly at first but after awhile he no longer felt bound to any puppet strings of the real world. He was free, for now anyway.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
It was late afternoon when the sun was shining the brightest then. It was the hottest time of the day as well and by the time Faramir and Tuesday got to their destination, their clothes were soaked in prespiration. Tuesday's hand had also broken off from his because their sweat had mixed with the glue to wash it off.  
  
"Here we are!" Tuesday exclaimed as she removed her shoes and ran forward, plunging her feet into the river before them.  
  
Faramir looked around in fascination. In all his days serving as a Gondorian ranger, he had never come across such a place. It looked almost like the forbidden pool but more vegetation grew inside the caves that they were in. That made it even more mysterious because it was quite impossible for plants to grow without any sunlight, save for moss and fungi.  
  
"This place is truly astonishing!" He exclaimed as he drummed his fingers against the smooth surface of the cave walls.  
  
"I came across it when I was younger... my brother and I found it." She said. Her voice shook alittle in sadness when she mentioned her brother.  
  
"You have a brother? I did not see him the last time." Faramir said. He was quite sure Tuesday was an only child the way her mother doted on her so. He wondered what happened to him. Did he die? He did not dare ask her in case he offended her. But she knew he wanted to ask so she told him anyway.  
  
"He fell in love with a girl. She was from Dol Amroth. She would not part with her land, so he went to live with her after they got married." Tuesday said sadly. She never really liked the fact that he was in love.  
  
"You say this with much pain. Why is that? Were you close to your brother?" He asked.  
  
"Indeed. We were so close, even in our age difference, we showed much resembelence towards each other. He was eight years older than I was but we looked like twins, especially since he looks younger than he is." She said, taking a deep breath and then she continued with an even heavier heart. "We would do almost everything together. And we loved to explore lands as far as our parents would let us go, far from Gondor."  
  
"So he must be happy to live in Dol Amroth then?"  
  
"I do not know. We do not communicate anymore. He does not reply any of my letters. That evil wife of his must be throwing them away. It is as if she has a spell on him. Before they were married, he would take her to all my brother's and my secret hideouts. Places where we vowed we would never tell another soul of. I can forgive him for that I suppose. But I can't forgive him for..." She hesitated for a moment and it sounded as if she just drew the hardest breath.  
  
"Leaving me behind."  
  
For a while, Faramir said nothing. Then he sat by her side and pulled her hands in his.   
  
"Will it be wrong if I asked you to be my younger sister then?" He asked.  
  
"You don't know how to be an older brother." She answered plainly.  
  
"I will if you let me." He said quickly only to hear her laugh. "Very well. You will be given some time to prove your worth as my older brother. If you fail... there will be consequences!"  
  
At this, Faramir was pleased. So pleased in fact that he jumped into the water and picked her up in his arms, swinging her around as much as the water pressure would let him. Tuesday screamed in surprise but did not struggle. It was not in her nature to fight back and she probably would not even try to escape if someone had held her captive.  
  
  
  
He dropped her down into the water which was about knee high. And when she stood up, she took him by his hand, like she would have with her older brother and brought him beneath the cold shower of the waterfall above them. The water fell hard and solid against their weather beaten backs. It stung for awhile because their skin had been quite badly burnt by the scroching sun on their half day's journey to the caves but within less than a minute, the liquid began to massage them and loosen their muscles and the pain ceased.  
  
"Do you know how to dance, Faramir?" She asked. Faramir nodded reluctantly.  
  
"I can, but I am not very good at it though. I have two left feet and I try to avoid all invitations to dance." He said, embarassed.  
  
"Can you teach me? I do not know how to... at all."   
  
Faramir nodded again. There were only two of them and the water would make it harder for him to move forward and step on her toes so he agreed. "Its quite simple for the ladies really. All you have to do is follow my lead."  
  
He pulled one of her hands into his and picked up her other hand and placed it on his shoulder. Then he realised it would be a real disadvantage in this lesson because they did not have any music to follow.  
  
"We do not have any music..." He said, slightly disappointed.  
  
Tuesday smiled and with the hand that was resting on his shoulder she pulled his head to lean against hers and she whispered in a tiny voice. "Imagine the waterfalls are your drums... find a clear beat..."  
  
"But I..." Faramir began to protest because he did not see how this was going to work but Tuesday cut him off.  
  
"Shhh... close your eyes. Now...listen to the trumpets." She said in a hushed voice. Soon, she was humming a melody from a song she had known since she was a child.   
  
Faramir obliged and he closed his eyes and in the darkness of his mind, he could concentrate very well to her humming and as she became steadily louder and louder. Everything seemed so clear then. Darkness no longer clouded his mind. A brightly lit hall had popped up and minstrels and other Lords and Ladies were there, all in his imagination.  
  
And before him stood Tuesday, her soaked cotton dress replaced by a dark blue gown with silver stars embroided along the sleeves and her hair was in a bun. There in his own mind did he first notice how soft and vulnerable and shy she looked even though she did not seem so in the character which she portrayed in reality.   
  
  
  
Soon, he bagan to dance with her and he found himself in perfect form. He did not care if he were to make any mistakes because his father was not there and he was perfectly comfortable with Tuesday and she did not seem to mind if he was far from a perfect dancer.  
  
Suddenly, the music stopped and Faramir's eyes flashed opened. Tuesday had stopped humming and she was looking very intently at him, studying his face.  
  
"Why did you stop?" He asked. Tuesday shrugged and let go of his hands.   
  
"I know how to dance now." She said quietly. Faramir nodded. He did not in fact teach her how to dance properly but it was vice versa and he thought it was a fantastically magical experience, one he was sure he would not forget.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Plasmolyed Cell Membrane: Whoops! I was s'posed to have written abt how Faramir gets into trouble in this chapter.. but I just couldn't without writing this part... so...hehheh. wait for it in the next chapter! In the meantime... REVIEW DARLINGS! Oh and sorry if there are many spelling mistakes... I don't have spell check.. bleagh! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The Lord of the rings does not belong to me.  
  
Tuesday  
  
Chapter 4  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
It must have been about twelve O' clock when Faramir and Tuesday arrived back at the White City and everything was dark and quiet except for the tiny lamps that lit the streets. They walked up to the doorstep of Tuesday's home and Faramir wished her goodnight. But Tuesday did not stand there very long, she called after him as he made his way back to his own home.  
  
"Faramir? Can I come with you?" She asked.  
  
The young man looked at her, puzzled. "I'm going home." Tuesday nodded.  
  
"And you want to come with me?" He asked, pointing at his own face as if he did not hear her correctly but Tuesday nodded again.  
  
"Why? It is late and your mother would have expected you home hours ago. I should not even have kept you out this late." He said.  
  
"You did not keep me out, I kept you out and my mother knows me and my antics and I never come home till the next morning sometimes. Its not fair that you get to see my home and I don't get to see yours." She answered and she started to pull at his arm towards his house.  
  
"But why come at this hour?"  
  
"Because this is the best time and your home is the best place to see it." She said and Faramir could tell that he was going to experience something new once again and he did not have a choice if he wanted to.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
As they entered the halls of Faramir's home, they met Helena and she told Faramir that Denethor had sent for him. Faramir nodded and instructed Helena to take Tuesday to the guest room when he went to see his father.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be with you shortly." He said, trying to seem as calm as possible but deep in his heart, all he could think of was how much trouble he was going to be in.   
  
  
  
Tuesday said nothing as Helena took her to the bedroom at the end of the hallway. It was not unusual to see her this quiet, there were times when she would be silent for a whole day and there was nothing anyone could do to make her talk. Nobody could understand why she behaved the way she did but nobody ever realized what a complex mind she had. Sometimes she would just be deep in thought, wondering why the world worked the way it did, could everything just be magic holding it together?  
  
This time she was imagining all different possibilities of why Faramir was sent to his father at this late hour. Was he in trouble? Indeed he was because right that moment, the very voice that boomed in the study was Denethor's. The book that had been thrown at Faramir was also Denethor's doing.  
  
Faramir had not said anything for the entire five minutes since he had arrived in the study and he did not have to, his father provided all the words. There was no use denying anything he did, whether he be right or wrong he would always be wrong, why bother to fight this. He did not rub his cheek where the book had landed even though it stung a little. Instead, he bent down to pick up the book which had fallen to the floor and when his father turned away for a moment, he quickly wiped the tear away from his eye.  
  
He had always promised himself to ignore his father's words. He promised himself he would never cry but he had yet to fulfill that promise. There were times when he truly wanted to punch his father. It was actually physically possible for him to beat his father to pulp but he just could not. There was always his conscience bugging him and something called love and honor. He had no idea why he loved his father, he had no reason to but he did anyway and that was all that mattered to him and Faramir was a good person in his heart.  
  
  
  
"How could you have left your post? No, I stand corrected. How could you not even go to your post!" Denethor screamed at his son.   
  
Faramir said nothing but clenched his fists and he could feel his fingernails dig into his palms.   
  
"I do not know what to do with you Faramir. You have failed me time and again and I have been very tolerant with you. What will you have me do? No, in fact, don't answer that, I know just what to do. You will report straight to me before your duties and after your duties you will see me again. Then you will go back to your room and not be allowed out until your next duty. If you fail to comply to this...this curfew, I shall see to it that all your pathetic books be used as firewood."  
  
At this, Faramir cringed and almost wanted to protest but he knew that if he were to, his father would surely give him an even worse punishment. He swallowed a big gulp of saliva and nodded.  
  
"If it will be your will. Anything." He said quietly before leaving the room.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Tuesday stared out into the sky from the balcony of the guest room. She was looking at the stars again and she realized how much clearer they were from up there. Just then, Faramir knocked on the door but did not wait for her to reply when he came in. Out of his frustration, he forgot all about waiting for her response.  
  
"Oh, its you Faramir, you startled me." Tuesday said, giving him a smile but she quickly wiped it off her face when she noticed his frown.  
  
"You have to leave first thing in the morning." He told her. His voice was shaking slightly in anger and because he was hurt.  
  
"Look at the stars, Faramir, you're so lucky you live up here. Its a great view."  
  
"Helena will see you out tomorrow, I will be on duty." He continued, not wanting to be interrupted by what he thought was her being a nuisance.  
  
"I can't see them from my house, I fear my eyesight is deteriorating." She said stubbornly.   
  
"Did you not hear me? I said.."  
  
"I heard you." Tuesday answered irritably. Why did he keep talking about things that did not matter? Who cares who will send her out tomorrow? Who cares if he had to go for duty first thing in the morning? She certainly did not.  
  
"Then why do you keep talking about something else?" He asked. He could not understand why she kept talking about the stars when he obviously thought what he was going to do tomorrow was much more important than some stars in the sky.  
  
"Why do you care so much about what you have to do tomorrow? Why do you care so much about your work?" She answered back. Her tone became more and more annoyed by his stern behavior.  
  
"My father is angry. I should not have left with you today." He said, his voice lowered an octave and she was not sure if he was angry but she went on anyway, she would not let her case rest.  
  
"Would you have rather stayed here, watching the borders of Gondor?"  
  
"Don't you care about this city?" He shot back.  
  
"Yes. But I wouldn't give up my happiness for it because in the end, it will fall, just like everything great. We do not even have a king," said Tuesday. She wanted Faramir to see life the way she did. That it was not just about work, work and work. It was about embracing every last bit of the earth and having tasted every dewdrop that fell off the trees. She knew that a part of him wanted that but he was so stuck in reality.  
  
  
  
"You are a selfish girl." He shot angrily at her.  
  
"I don't care. And you shouldn't have to either." She snapped back.  
  
Faramir was quiet for a while and then he shook his head.  
  
"I'm not like you... thank Valar for that." He said quietly but in a menacing tone and this statement seemed to bite very hard into Tuesday's heart and she gave him a look that he would remember forever. She was like a little girl. A little girl that refused to grow up and she was angry at him because he had become an unfeeling, numb, cold-blooded adult who was giving her a good scolding for doing what she thought was right.   
  
"Then Faramir, tell me what I should be like? Should I be like you? Should I be faithful and loyal and upset all my waking days? Should I eat, sleep and breathe upon every word that my father says? Should I be born to work to my death? Tell me! Is that what you want your life to be like!" She cried out and something triggered inside of Faramir, he actually raised his hand and was about to slap her but it stopped when it was just about to touch a face.  
  
Tuesday's eyes never wavered, she stared at him, unblinking and her head held up high.  
  
"Hit me, Faramir. You are just like your own father."  
  
Faramir opened his mouth to speak but Tuesday was quicker.  
  
"Hit me, I dare you."  
  
The man curled up his fingers and he dropped his fist to his side. This was not someone he wanted to be and he was not always quick to anger but Tuesday had gone quite too far and he was afraid of her. It was as if she knew something about him that he did not want anyone to find out.  
  
"You are a very difficult woman." He said as he turned and made for the door. He was so infuriated with her that he wanted to slap her but he also wanted to hit himself for being such a horrible, ungentlemanly man. He hated himself for that and to think he was even going to hit her.  
  
Faramir left the room feeling so intimidated by the teenager. But what he did not know was that he had scared her as well. He had made her so frightened that she had a hard time fighting back the tears that were forming quickly in her eyes. Tuesday was just like any girl at times and she was quite sensitive and would get hurt by harsh words just as easily as the next girl but the difference between her and them was that she never showed her facial expressions were always blank or unreadable.  
  
The very thought of staying at his home made her feel awkward then, since they just had an argument. She opened the dresser drawer and there was a quill and pieces of paper in it, just what she was looking for. How lucky, she thought. She wrote a quick note and left it on the bed. Then she proceeded to climb out of the balcony, it was difficult but she would rather fall to her death than to stay in his home another minute.  
  
However, the girl did not return home, she strolled the city streets alone in the dark, like she would have done when she felt like no one could put up with her and her ridiculous ways. But she also did something different that night. She actually knew what she was looking for this time, instead of her usual aimless wandering. She was looking for her father and he was on guard duty that night. And when she found him, she did not greet him with a big 'hello' like always, instead, she hugged him and she buried her face in his   
  
shoulder. There she wept and her father did not ask her why, he just put his arm around her and kissed her hair. Then he whispered the most comforting words she had ever heard for such a long time.  
  
"Oh... my child, my little girl... you will not belong to me forever... but you are always welcome in your father's house."  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Plasmolysed Cell Membrane: Yeah, if you think I'm a mushy lovey dovey person, I am. If you're wondering if I cry writing my own fics... well..I almost do sometimes... not yet though. Hehheh. But yeah, there you have it, chapter 4. You know the routine, read and review... so nice... illiteration... read and review.. =)...  
  
For all those who thnk its a romance fic, it isn't. That's why it doesn't say romance as a genre. =) ...friendship doesn't have its own genre so I put it under general. 


End file.
